ember_grovefandomcom-20200215-history
Helene Sinclair
WORK IN PROGRESS First Impressions Personality Helene gazes at the world with an almost child-like sense of awe and wonder that does not often fit her vampire heritage. Despite containing books upon books worth of knowledge, she understands very little of society and possesses a romanticized view of the world. She is not driven by an insatiable lust or a desire to dominate others. Her greatest wish is to stand upon the stage of the world and connect the people of the world through her music. An idealistic goal yet it represents Helene perfectly. Everyone deserves a second chance, and everyone can change. Through her music, Helene has become a bit more emotionally-sensitive than most vampires. She rejects violence almost entirely if it is not to feed or protect herself. Anyone conflicted with sorrow will soon be met with her comforting smile if they come within her sights. However, Helene is extremely naive when interacting with other people though she does not have trouble communicating. As the Sinclaire Clan is established worldwide, her mother was strict about learning other languages. Besides French, Helene can speak fluent English, German, Spanish, Chinese, Arabic, and Russian. Underneath all of that innocence and optimism, is a dangerous killer hidden underneath the surface. Besides academic pursuits, Helene was rigorously trained in close-quarters combat and firearms to compliment her vampire abilities. This skillet, while seldom used, will come into action should she or someone close be threatened. At the end of the day, Helene simply wants to tour the world and play her music for the people of the world. History Helene is the pure-blooded daughter of her clan's leader, Catherine St. Claire. Her father is a pure-blooded vampire from another clan that upon a explicit contract has no familial rights to her. It perhaps due to this contract and the her mother's strong position within the Vampire Society that Helene has yet to know her father is. That didn't hinder her in her childhood as she was provided with an extensive education that would put every human university to shame. However, in 150 years she has hardly ever left the massive compound that is her clan's Headquarters, let alone the rolling countryside surrounding it. While it has often been lonely for her, the symphony of music she has created has alleviated a portion of it. Her passions runs so deeply in the rhythm of the music that for split-seconds she can almost feel her heart beat. Instead of integrating Helene into the workings of the clan, her mother has instead cultivated and fostered Helene's talent for music and art. It started when Helene showed her talent a very young age and has been her passion since then. Music, art, and reading was her gateway into the vast, unknown world. For reasons unknown to Helene, her mother sheltered her from many of the hardships of being a vampire. There had only been one time that Helene had to feed directly from a human and that was orders from her mother so that she would understand where her meals came from. Helene took this lesson to heart, and learned to respect the price paid so that she may live. Besides her mother, there was only one other individual she spent a lot of time with. Her Aunt Isabella was the pinnacle of grace and beauty, carrying a charm cultivated over hundreds of years to draw in men and women to their inevitable doom. It was her vibrant and detailed stories of her many adventures that instilled the wanderlust inside her. Music proved not enough to sway her from wanting to visit the world. As each year passed her want grew more and more until she could not live one more day without knowing what was beyond the small confines of her existence. While her mother was attending to some business on the other side of the world, Helene found her opportunity and ran away from home using every trick she had learned from her mother to flee. With a small fortune to support herself, she fled the only place she ever known and did not look back. Despite the occasional strange look fro a passerby, she felt she could finally breathe on her own. A sheltered, young vampire with a century of knowledge against a harsh, unwelcoming world. For better or for worse, Helene would find herself arriving at Ember Grove. She could not know what awaited her...or what would follow. Summary of Events Relationships Friends/Allies |-|Unknown=N/A Romance |-|Unknown=N/A Enemies |-|Unknown=N/A Family |-|Unknown=N/A